Kouko Ishigami
Summary Ishigami Kouko is the deuteragonist of Spirit Circle. The 7th reincarnation of Koko and Fortuna's mortal enemy. She regained her memory after a car accident left her with the scar on the top of her face. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, 1-B with Spirit Circle Name: Kouko Ishigami Origin: Spirit Circle, Mizukamiverse Gender: Female Age: Likely 13 Classification: 7th Reincarnation Attack Potency: Street level physically (Could casually destroy skeletons with a single blow), Transverse level with Spirit Circle (The Spirit Circle collects the observing energy of souls from other worlds that sustain the spiritual dimensions, thus causing the complete destruction of the dimensions adjacent to the spacetime values at the next moment. This would of made the very existence of Fortuna become equivalent to all the spiritual dimensions that have disappeared, with each dimension being equivalent to one soul, and as large as the material universe, so there are countless of them) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Reacted the Expanded Spirit Circle falling down on earth) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Street level Stamina: Average Range: Extended Melee Range with the Spirit Circle, Planetary to Transversal with Expanded Spirit Circle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (Can control his Spirit Circle without using his hands), Immortality (Type 8 via Reincarnation. Inapplicable in combat), Dimensional Storage (Can store spiritual items in her own soul dimension), Reincarnation, Time and Dimensional Travel (Her soul can travel through spacetime after her death, thus ending up in the future/past or other realities). As a soul she has: Non-Corporeal, Cloth Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Higher-Dimensional Existence (Each soul is represented by a higher spiritual dimension beyond the river of heaven, encompassing the entire continuous space-time), Possession (Should scale to Fortuna who could possess with his soul). With Equipment he has: Soul Manipulation (Spirit Circle can absorb, destroy, remove or cut through souls), Immortality Negation (Type 8. Koko was going to use the spirit circle to kill Fortuna for good.), Fusionism (The spirit circle can fuse the user with the universe itself), Necromancy (Created a skeleton army with the spirit circle), Electricity Manipulation, Size Manipulation (Can expand Spirit Circle's size), Precognition (Can use Spirit Circle to see future and past points of space-time, or his future/past lives, which may be at different points in the timeline), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Spirit Circle can be used to access the user's soul dimension), Durability Negation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3. With Spirit Circle. Able to collect the literal attention of spiritual beings from others timelines and convert it into energy), Absorption (Souls, energy, concepts and matter), Matter Manipulation (By converting a spirit into light and extracting it from one's physical body, the physical body will be unable to perform any action and any contact with it will turn it into a finer dust than sand), Weapon Mastery (Can use Spirit Circle as a kind of melee weapon), Multiple Personalities, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Could take a hit from the spirit circle) Standard Equipment: Spirit Circle Intelligence: Genius (Able to explain complex systems of the spirit dimensions) Weaknesses: Regular human weaknesses, otherwise nothing notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Spirit Circle Category:Human Characters Category:Mizukamiverse Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 1 Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Weapon User Category:Resurrection Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Higher Dimensional Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cloth Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Negation Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Necromancers Category:Electricity Users Category:Size Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Concepts Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Users Category:Multiple Personalities User Category:Geniuses Category:Superhumans Category:Composite